wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanoo
Susanoo is the Japanese Shinto God of the seas and storms, and one of the gods of the Recurrence, symbolized by a bolt of lightning. He does not appear in the 2010s Recurrence, and made his most recent appearance in the 1920s. History Susanoo was one of the gods of the 1920s Pantheon. His incarnation was presumably in late 1921. During the events of the Recurrence, he became a light comedy actor and had romantic feelings for the goddess Amaterasu, who at the time was in a relationship with Amon-Ra. Although she also had feelings for him, they were confuse by the status of their relationship, since as humans, they were unrelated but as gods they are brother and sister. By the end of the Recurrence, he, alongside all the remaining gods, are invited by Lucifer to join him in his private island. He and Amaterasu arrived earlier and stayed together there until they are awkwardly interrupted by Amon-Ra's arrival. Later, when the other gods find Lucifer dead, Susanoo is noted as one that could have killed him, but he states that he went back to his room until he was called to meet the others. He realizes that Amaterasu was lying about her alibis, but nonetheless he doesn't point the lie out. Later, after Dionysus is found dead, Neptune reprimands him for his constant jokes and Susanoo questions that he is logically the one most likely to have murdered him, since it was Neptune who took Dionysus to the bed. When the gods divide themselves in order to watch and take care of each other, Susanoo, Amon-Ra and Set all go to watch Amaterasu's performance. Later, after Neptune's and Verdandi's deaths, he is still watching Amaterasu's performance alongside Amon-Ra when Minerva runs into them and reveals to have overheard the revelation that Set, Woden and Baal were murdering the gods, and that Urdr and Skuld betrayed their brother and joined them. Amaterasu reveals she lied because, at the time, she was talking to Ananke if divine siblings can be together, and Ananke tells her they can do what they see fit. Glad to hear it, Susanoo and Amaterasu exchange rings and are officially married, to Amon-Ra's pain. They are alarmed by Ananke screaming and find Morrigan dead and are deceived into believing the other gods were the ones to have killed him. They travel by boat to the lighthouse, where the ritual to summon the zeitgeist is being held by Woden's machine. They fight mechanical bats created by him and arrive at the island in time to find out that Baal and Set killed the other three. They reveal their intentions to reshape the spirit of the age in order to "save" art from being "corrupted" by the masses. Susanoo questions if they do not want the more people they can to be happy, as this is his goal as an artist and god, but Baal and Set overshow their elitist view and the gods enter in a battle, where Susanoo deceives Baal, buying Amaterasu time to summon a holographic train to crush Set and Baal to death. After this, Ananke comes to tell them that the ritual they performed, albeit not successful, indeed would have deep results, as it causes the deaths of half the Pantheon (Unbeknownst to them, Woden and Morrigan were actually killed by Ananke). She tells them that, although all the damage caused cannot be fixed due to the discrepant number of deaths, if the four sacrifice themselves they may be able to undo some of the damage and prevent the worst from happening. They are left alone to decide what to do, and after some pondering, the four gods ultimately decide to embrace their destiny and sacrifice themselves to save the world. He and Amaterasu spend their final moments together before he, she, Amon-Ra and Minerva commit suicide by blowing themselves together However, Susanoo is seemingly saved by Minerva from the suicide attempt, and she begins to cry over her incapacity of sacrificing herself to save the world. Susanoo tries to encourage her, telling her it's necessary, and she beheads him. Susanoo's head is teleported to a secret cave where the heads of Morrigan, Set and what seemingly is 1920's Persephone already wait for the ritual. Not understanding what is happening, Susanoo is chastised by Set as Minerva places his head for the ritual. He watches in disbelief as Minerva executes Ananke for her wavering faith and then he is killed for good as Minerva performs the ritual, reducing his head to a skull Appearance Susanoo was an Asian man with black hair and brown eyes. Following the fashions of the 1920s, he wore a suit. Mythology Susanoo appears to be based on Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the Shinto god of the sea and storms, brother of Amaterasu. Appearances The Faust Act *Issue 1 Mothering Invention * Issue 35 Specials * 1923 Category:1920s Pantheon Category:Gods